


Searching (TO BE REWRITTEN!)

by Enchantix6789



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Andre Harris - Freeform, Bade - Freeform, Beck Oliver - Freeform, Cat Valentine - Freeform, Couple, Dan Schneider - Freeform, David Vega - Freeform, Drama, Elizabeth Gillies - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Jade West - Freeform, Liz Gillies - Freeform, Love, Missing Persons, My First AO3 Post, OC, POV Third Person, Requited Love, Robbie Shapiro - Freeform, Romance, Sappy, Temporary Amnesia, Tori Vega - Freeform, Trina Vega - Freeform, True Love, Viacom, Victorious - Freeform, avan jogia - Freeform, jeck - Freeform, nickelodeon, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantix6789/pseuds/Enchantix6789
Summary: TO BE REWRITTEN! After a tragic accident, a heart-broken Beck searches for a missing Jade. However, this may not be as easy as expected, for when he finds her, Jade doesn't remember who she is. More problems arise one after the other and it seems the search for Jade may never really end. But for Beck, Jade is someone worth searching for.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I ever posted (third I ever wrote), I hope everyone enjoys this! I got the inspiration for this fanfiction from a Victorious dream I had. This story ended up being very different from the dream, but the general plot is the same. The dream was waayyy too weird to be turned into a fanfiction.
> 
> It would mean an awful lot if you left a comment. :) xx

Beck slammed the door to his RV shut.

He slammed it with such a force that the RV itself shook, causing a framed photo on his shelf to fall over.

He threw himself onto his bed and let out a scream of frustration. How can they be so insensitive? He thought to himself. Go on a vacation! A vacation they said! How can I even think about a holiday when I've lost someone so precious to me?

Beck screamed again.

Noticing the over-turned photo his rampage had caused, he forced himself off his bed and made his way over to put it back in its place. As he picked it up, he gazed at the photo longingly. Tears began to well up in his eyes. It was a photo of him with a beautiful girl- no. A gorgeous girl. Her dark, curled hair accentuating her contrasting pasty skin. The girl was none other than his girlfriend: Jade West. Who had been announced dead…

It happened a year ago. The worst night of Beck's life. Jade was on her way to Beck's home (well, RV). She'd been out of town that day and she was driving in her car while on the phone to her down-to earth boyfriend. Beck had scolded her for driving while on the phone (being the protective boyfriend he was); she had snapped at him for worrying too much about her, but then softening a bit, she had assured him that she had the phone on speaker and out of her hands. Trusting his girlfriend, he allowed them to keep talking until she arrived.

Later during their conversation, Beck heard a sound from his phone that sounded like a car swerving. The sound was followed by an ear-piercing scream… a deafening crash… then... silence. 

"Jade?" stuttered Beck, unable to smother the deep concern in his voice.

There was no answer. "Jade!" Yelled Beck.

Still no answer. Beck wondered if Jade was just messing with him, but then thought, No, Jade's humour is sick but she wouldn't go to this extreme, would she? Fearing the worst Beck raced to his car and zoomed down the road. He was way over the speed limit, but it didn't matter to him. Jade mattered.

Since he didn't really know where his girlfriend was, it took him quite a while to locate her car, at least half an hour… but he found it. The road was completely deserted except from Jade's car which was extensively damaged and was teetering mischievously on the edge of a cliff… above the sea. Beck dashed to Jade's car, but Jade wasn't there. He felt like his heart had been stabbed, repeatedly. 

"JADE!" Beck yelled and the top of his lungs. He searched around but there was no sign of her.

"JADE!!" He screamed again, even louder than before. The now panicking Beck whipped out his phone and dialled 911, barely able to spit his words out.  
A search party was sent out for the missing Jade; alas, the search was in vain, for Jade was nowhere to be found. After questioning Beck, the police officers concluded that Jade had been focusing more on her phone than the road and had fatefully and tragically fallen into the sea.

Beck couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Some how, he just knew that his girlfriend was alive and out there somewhere. He knew for a fact that Jade was not holding or looking at her phone since she had it on speaker mode. Besides Jade's body had not been found. Beck argued this with the police and he demanded that they keep searching. So, the search continued but Jade had still not been found, and now the police were certain that what happened that night had been her fate.

XXXXXXX

The funeral was a few weeks later. Jade's family, friends, teachers and Tori and Trina Vega (Jade had always denied that she and the Vega sisters were friends) had all been invited, but Beck had refused to attend. He was still convinced that Jade hadn't perished in the accident. Though his friends had all tried to get him to come, and had all gone around to Beck's RV the morning of the funeral to try and persuade him one last time.

"Jade would want you to come!" Argued Tori.

"No, she doesn't, because she's still alive!" Retorted Beck.

"Come on man." André said in an empathetic tone, not wanting to distress his friend any more than he already was. "Just come with us."  
"No!" Yelled Beck sharply.

André and Tori sighed. Cat, Jade's best friend, looked like she was about to attempt to try and convince Beck too, but she broke out into a sob before she could say anything. Robbie rushed over to comfort her. 

"Don't cry Cat." Robbie comforted, with no such luck, as the red-head continued to cry her benevolent heart out. "Beck, listen, this is ridiculous. You're going to regret it if you don't come. Just think of this as a way to spend one last time with Jade."

At this Beck lost his cool. He slammed the glass of water he was holding down onto the table, sending shards of glass out in all directions. The sharpness of the glass shards a mere pin-prick compared to the pain he was feeling now. "No, YOU'RE all ridiculous!" Beck roared. "Making me attend a funeral for someone who's not even dead! I can't believe you've all given up on her this easily!" 

Beck cringed slightly at his uncharacteristic outburst. 

With that, Beck stormed out the RV, muttering something under his breath (possibly an apology) and slammed the door. His friends followed after him but he was already in his car speeding off into the distance.

XXXXXXX

Beck had never been the same since. Now he was moody (more like Jade), he barely talked and when he did it was usually about finding Jade. Even his once breath-taking, alluring hair that made girls and guys swoon had now lost its fluffiness. He never gave up his search for Jade, sometimes he even bunked off school to go looking for Jade. Once he even drove off and didn't return for almost 4 days. He'd taken photos of Jade and had asked every person he could if they'd seen her. Despite vising Lane Alexander (the guidance counsellor at Hollywood Arts) every week and support from his friends, Beck's condition ceased to improve. His family and friends became increasingly worried about him with every passing day.

And that brings us back to the present.

His parents decided that the only way for Beck to return to his normal self was to take him on a holiday; far away from everything, time to heal (even though he'd already had over a year for that). They'd tried everything else, time off from school, therapy, convincing him to start dating other girls (which Beck was certainly not pleased about when his parents suggested the idea), it seemed that nothing would tame the fierce inferno that was his rage.

Unfortunately, this news of a vacation did not go down well with Beck. In fact, it probably made him feel worse. He fretted that going on a holiday might've caused him to miss his chance to find Jade.

It took months for him to agree, but he finally gave in to his parents pleads. It's unclear as to why Beck accepted the offer, not even Beck himself really knew why. Maybe he secretly longed for a break from searching, but we'll never know.

Considering the state he was in, Beck's parents couldn’t let him fly all the way to France unaccompanied; but Beck insisted he spend the first few days in Paris in solitude. Though reluctant to this, Beck's parents agreed.

XXXXXXXX  
Beck began walking down the Champs-Elysées, not really knowing where he was heading but he knew he had to get away. The trip may not have taken his mind off Jade, but it did give him a chance to reflect- reflect on how badly he'd been treating his friends. Scratch that, he'd had been ignoring them altogether let alone treat them in any way. The teenager realised that he had been so caught up in his own emotions, he hadn't even stopped to think how they were feeling about… the incident. I really do owe them an apology- a yearlong apology, he realised.

As he was walking, he noticed a certain shop- well he couldn't really miss it, everything about it was shocking pink. Even the name of the shop was called pink (well, 'Rose').  
"Cat would love something from here." He said aloud to himself. So, putting aside his 'Jade troubles' for now, he decided to go in the store and buy a gift for Cat.

Beck was looking for a pink stuffed giraffe in particular (he knew Cat would adore another friend for Mr Purples). He eventually found one amongst the other countless pink stuffed animals and walked over to the till to pay… when he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing only a few feet away from him… was Jade.

Beck could not believe his eyes. It was Jade. His Jade. Jade who he had been searching for, for over a year. The very same Jade… well almost. Her hair was dyed blonde and was dressed head to toe in pink (something Jade would've never been caught dead sporting). Nevertheless, it was definitely Jade.

His heart was pounding, palms were sweating, there was so much emotion inside of Beck he may've exploded! Beck dashed over to his long-lost girlfriend and engulfed her in a tight embrace. He'd never been so ecstatic in his life. He began to cry tears of joy, Beck had never shed a tear in public, but he let them fall, too lost in the moment to care.

"Jade, Jade, oh my gosh!" Was all Beck could utter.

"Get off me you creep!" Screeched Jade.

Beck released her from the embrace, gobsmacked. "Jade it's me, Beck! Beck Oliver!"

Jade looked at him as if to say, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Your boyfriend!"

Jade looked utterly confused, "I'm sorry I think you're confusing me with someone else. I've never seen you before in my life."

Beck's jaw dropped.

Although Beck's search to find Jade had come to an end, he knew the search to find the old Jade- his Jade was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

To say Beck was upset is the understatement of the year. He was absolutely devastated. He’d spent countless times imagining this moment, in many different scenarios, but none of which played out like this. 

“You- you don’t remember me?” Beck stuttered, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

Jade rolled her eyes and folded her arms, clearly unimpressed with the scene Beck was making. “Listen, if this is some sort of joke-” She threatened.

“No, no, I swear! I really am your boyfriend! You’re Jade West, you went missing a year ago!”

Studying his face, Jade thought he really did look and sound sincere. But Jade knew who she was, and she certainly had never seen this guy before in her life.

Seeing his girlfriend’s disconcerted expression, he realised Jade really did have no idea who he was… and she probably thought he was a lunatic.

“Babe, you must have amnesia.” He concluded. “You’ve got to come with me, I’ll get you help.”

Beck reached for Jade’s hand to exit the shop. Noticing what he was doing, Jade thrusted her arm away.

“Look, I am not following a complete stranger to “get help”!” She scoffed.

“I am not a stran-” Beck began. What was the point? Jade wasn’t going to remember him just by saying that he was her boyfriend. Just then, Beck’s phone buzzed. This has to be the worst possible time for someone text me! Suddenly, it hit him. If he couldn’t tell her that she knew him, he’d show her. Beck pulled out his phone, ignoring the text message from André he had received, but going straight to the photo album on his phone. After searching through the plethora of photos, Beck selected one of him and Jade and showed it to her.

“See, this is you and me a couple of years ago!” He exclaimed.

As soon as Jade laid eyes on the girl in the photo, she immediately realised it was her. She still had no clue about why she was with this guy and still couldn’t remember anything about her apparent old life, but she just knew that Beck was telling the truth. She trusted him but she wasn’t sure why.

For a moment, Jade was in so much shock that she couldn’t speak. She just stood there, gawping at the photo and opening and closing her mouth, trying to speak but to no avail.  
Realising how much of a shock this was for Jade, as well as him, Beck wrapped his arms around his awe-struck girlfriend. This time, Jade didn’t retaliate. Instead she hesitated, then she hugged him back.

XXXXXXX

A few hours later, Beck and Jade were sitting in Beck’s hotel room. The immensely relieved Beck was searching on Zaplook for anything he could find on long-term amnesia. From what he’d deduced so far, Jade had hysterical amnesia which meant that she has forgotten her past and her identity. This type of amnesia was likely to wear off in a few days. Yeah right! He thought.

Trusting Beck, Jade had opened up to him about everything in her life she could remember: she’d lived with her ‘adoptive father’ in America until they moved to France to set up his new chain of shops (Rose). Jade had then been drink driving and had gotten in a car accident, which is why she had amnesia.

Beck was astounded. Beck was livid. The nerve this creep had to take Jade away, his Jade, and lied to her about her whole life. Why that man had done this, Beck had no idea. He had few words he wanted to say to this guy… none of which are appropriate; but in that moment, the main thing he was focused of was getting Jade’s memory back and getting her out of here.

“I-I just can believe it! My whole life has been a lie!” Jade cried.

“Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out.” Beck assured. “Okay, I’ve found a list of treatments for amnesia.”

“Well what are you waiting for? Read them out!”

Although he never thought he would, Beck was glad that she hadn’t lost her snippy attitude.

“It says here that we need to remind you of who you really are by you being around family members, friends, going to familiar places and reality orientation aids such as photos, music… music!”

“What? What about music?”

“Music is your life!” Beck exclaimed as he flailed his arms about for emphasis. “Do you remember me telling you what school you go to?”  
“Yeah, Hollywood Arts, right?”

“Right, you’re a great singer. Music could be the key to getting your memory back!”

Tilting her head, Jade frowned in confusion. “So what, you think me singing will get rid of my amnesia?”

“No- well not exactly. We’re going back to Hollywood Arts.”

Jade looked at him as if he was an idiot. “I can’t just leave my whole life behind to run off with you to America!”

“Jade this is not your life!”

Following much debate, Jade finally concurred. “Fine.”

Beck’s face lit up with a beaming smile.

Jade shook her head. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. It’s just that for some reason, I completely trust you.”

Beck’s smile grew even larger. There’s still hope.


	3. Chapter 3

The journey back to California was the best plane ride of Beck’s life. He didn’t think he could ever be more elated. It was because he was with Jade. Finally he was with Jade. Sure she don’t know who he was or even who she was, but he was with her, and that was all that mattered.

During the flight, Beck continued to explain to Jade about her life: about her family, about her friends, about their relationship. Jade listened with eagerness, but was mostly anxious about the whole thing. She told Beck how she was feeling, how she was scared to return to a life where she didn’t even remember her own family.

“Don’t worry, it’s going to be okay.” Assured Beck. “We’re going to get your memory back.”

Jade shook her head. She wasn't so sure. “But what if I don’t? It’s already been a year and I still don’t remember anything!”

“I promise you, we will get your memory back.”

“But how can you be so sure?” She questioned. She then began blinking her eyes rapidly; it was late at night and she was fighting to stay awake.

“Because the Jade I know never gives up. The Jade I know will fight for what’s hers.”

Jade sighed, “Beck, you think you know me, but you don’t know me. I’m not sure I’m the Jade you once knew.” After she said those words, she drifted off to sleep.

“I know you are still the Jade I know and love.” Beck whispered as he placed his shirt gently over his sleeping girlfriend.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

While Jade was asleep, Beck took the opportunity to do a little research on his phone. Not to find more ways of curing amnesia, but to find out about Jade’s ‘adoptive father’. He didn’t exactly have much to go on, but he needed to know. Beck had already made an attempt to drift off as well, but he was restless, unable to stop thinking about what that creep might’ve put Jade through.

The only thing he knew about the man was that he owned the shop ‘Rose’. So Beck began his research with that. He found out his name (Blake Jefferson), but that was the easy part. The hard part was finding out why he had taken Jade away from him.

Four hours had passed, and Beck had decided to instead research articles of criminals, seeing as his previous search tactics were getting him nowhere; unfortunately, he had found out nothing to suggest why Blake Jefferson had kidnapped Jade. Until... he found a suspicious looking article; and what he found, he didn’t like.

_After a 20 months-long trial, billionaire businessman Jeffery Davidson has been bailed from his prison sentence. Jefferson has been charged with multiple accounts of abduction; despite these offences, he has been released early due to good behaviour within prison and has been granted lifetime anonymity. The criminal’s whereabouts are currently unknown. Will he turn over a new leaf or will he continue in his ways?_

Re-reading the article over and over again, Beck tried to take it in. Jeffery was Blake. He just knew it- he felt it. He squeezed the cup of coffee in his hands as hard as he could, as if it were the reason for Jade’s suffering. Glancing over at the still sleeping Jade, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.” He whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Grabbing his luggage, and Jade’s hand, Beck made his way to the plane’s exit. Suddenly, Jade stopped in her tracks. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and motioned for her to continue walking. Taking a deep breath, Jade walked down the steps off the plane; but before she could even put both her feet on the ground, a shrill voice cried her name.

“JAAAAADDDDDDEEEEYYYYYY!!!!!”

A whirlwind of pink crashed into Jade with such force that they both tumbled onto the floor.

“I missed you Jadey!” Cat cried between tears of happiness as she gave her best friend a tight hug.

“Uh... I-I missed you too... Cat.” Jade stuttered.

“JADE!” Jade heard her name again. This time the yell was from André, Tori, Robbie, who were running up to her, followed by her family.

The next 10 minutes were spent hugging Jade and crying tears of joy. Beck had already informed Jade’s parents and the others about her amnesia, so they were prepared when eventually Jade forcefully broke free of Cat’s embrace and ran off.

Well, sort of prepared.

Cat began crying again, heartbroken tears this time, and as the others comforted her, Beck ran after Jade.

Beck found her sitting on the floor, a single tear trickling down her cheek. Jade noticed him approaching and quickly stood up and wiped away her tear.

“You okay?” Beck asked.

“No! Of course I’m not okay!” Jade snapped. “I just, still can’t take all of this in!”

Another tear ran down her face.

“Hey, listen,” Beck began as he wiped away the tear. “We will get through this.”

As he said those words, a memory came back to Jade.

**XXXXXXXX**

_“Jade?” Beck asked as he sat down beside her._

_She didn’t answer._

_They appeared to be in a janitor’s closet somewhere._

_“Jade?” He enquired once again. “What’s wrong?”_

_“... my dad has cancer.”_

_Beck said nothing, he just wrapped his arms around her, rocking them back and forth._

_Jade felt a lump in her throat. “I hate his guts and all, but I don’t want him to die!”_

_“I’m sure he’ll get better, he’ll get through this. We will get through this.”_

_“We?”_

_“Yeah, we’ll get through this together.”_

**XXXXXXX**

“I’m going back to the others.” Jade announced.

“What changed your mind?” He asked with a smile as he helped Jade up.

Taking his hands, and stopping to gaze into his eyes, she said, “Beck, you’ve done so much for me these past couple of days, but for me to get my memory back we need to both try. We’re getting through this together.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Sinjins were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. :)

Beck was a man on a mission. His mission: get Jade’s memory back. But he wasn’t alone in his quest. Tori, Cat, André, Robbie and even Trina were also determined to cure her amnesia. André was in charge of introducing her back into music, teaching her songs she wrote and used to sing to see if that sparked back any memories. Beck was in charge of telling her all about her acting; he showed her recordings of plays she had a role in, he even found some old tapes from her parents of a very young Jade to show her. Robbie and Trina told Jade all about Hollywood Arts and Tori and Cat explained to Jade about what she used to be like, what her interests were and anything else they could think of. The other students and teachers at Hollywood Arts had also been supportive in this process; however Sinjin took an opportunity to try and convince Jade that he and she used to be together, but Jade had already been warned about Sinjin, and so retaliated in a very Jade-like way (scissors may or may not have been involved).

Although Jade made some improvement, it wasn’t a great deal. The odd memories came back to her, and she recognised a few places, but other than that, Jade’s condition hadn’t changed. While that may seem like progress, it had been around six months since they put their plan into action, and the gang worked non-stop.

While they all knew that it was going to take some time, they all expected Jade to remember by now. Beck especially was frustrated at the slow pace this was going. He still had hope, but he became more and more crest-fallen as the days dragged by.

“Hey guys.” André greeted his friends as he approached them in the Asphalt Café.

Beck’s face lit up. “Well?”

André sighed as he plopped down on his seat, defeated. “Sorry man, still no change.”

“Not even a little?” Cat inquired.

André shook his head in response.

“Oh...”

The table was silent for a moment, no-one really knowing quite what to say. After awkwardly playing with her fingers, Tori spoke up.

“Well, we still can’t give up hope.”

Beck tensed. “We're not giving up hope! Who said anything to you about giving up hope!?”

“Beck, calm down.” André said.

Embarrassed, Beck ran his fingers through his hair and apologized. “I’m really sorry Tori, I’m just upset that we haven’t cured Jade’s amnesia yet.”

“Don’t worry about it Beck, we know how you feel.”

“I know that, and I should really stop to think about what I say before I say it. I _do_ understand that this isn’t easy for you either. I’m sorry, I think it’s best if I leave.”

Picking up his bag he left the table.

“Beck, wait!” The others cried after him.

Just as Beck was leaving, Jade walked over to their table.

“What’s up with Beck?” She asked.

The table went silent again.

**XXXXXXX**

More determined than ever after hearing how upset Beck was, Jade stayed after school with André in hope of regaining a memory of her old life. She wasn't just doing it for herself, she was doing it for Beck. It was evident to Jade how frustrated he was, and even though she knew her memory loss wasn’t her fault, she started to feel guilty. She told Beck to leave school without her and she’d meet him back in his RV. André and Jade made there way to the outside stage area, where school events like Kick-Backs and the Full Moon Jam were held.

“So, what song am I going to be learning today?” Jade asked André as she eyed the pair of silver scissors in her hand, still unsure as to why she used to be obsessed with them.

“You’re gonna sing a song you wrote for the Full Moon Jam one year. It’s called ‘You Don’t Know Me.”

Taking the lyrics André was holding, Jade quickly scanned over them. “Okay. I think I’ll pick this up quick.”

**XXXXXXXX**

As Jade strode across the shiny, black stage floor, she felt a rushing sensation throughout her body. Lights of azure, red, and dazzling white lit up the stage like fireworks. She took a deep breath then signalled to André that she was ready.

When André played the backing music she sang without hesitation, she hit every note perfectly, the words just seemed to flow out of her.

“You think you know me

But you don’t know me

You think you want me

But you can’t control me

You look at me and there’s just one thing that you see

So listen to meeeee,

Listen to meeeeee.”

_I wonder who I wrote this for…_

Soon, she became lost in the music, and lost in her thoughts... she’d remembered when she first sang this song.

“And the long that you stay

The ice is melting

And the pain it feels okay

It feels okaaayyy

Heeeyyyy”

The song was about Beck. They had broken up, and they got back together right after she sang it.

“You push me back,

I push you back

You scream at me,

I scream at you”

Then, all her memories came flooding back to her.

“Louder”

The first time she met Beck.

“Louder”

The first time she met Cat.

“Louder”

Getting stuck in Beck’s RV on the hottest day of the year.

“Louder”

The time she went to prison in Yerba.

“Louder”

Writing a song with André.

“Louder”

Sneaking into HA with Robbie to discover Cat was living there.

“Louder”

All of her fights with Tori.

“Louder”

Everything.

“Louddeeeeerrr-”

Jade gasped, dropping the microphone, and André came rushing to her.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, concerned.

Jade was speechless for a moment. “I-I, I remember... everything.”

Now it was André’s turn to become speechless. He flung is arms around her, although, he was worried that he had made the wrong move since Jade would now remember that she _loathed_ being touched. Jade hugged him back.

“I have to go tell Beck!” Jade exclaimed before she ran off.

André smiled. “She’s back.”

**XXXXXXX**

When Jade pulled up in Beck’s parent's drive (after driving through several stop signs and red lights, desperate to tell Beck the news), she didn’t bother to knock. Instead she used the key which Beck had given her case of an emergency. Beck didn’t even notice when she came in. His eyes were fixed on his laptop screen which was playing a video of Beck and Jade on holiday a few years ago. Jade slammed the door shut to get his attention.

“Oh! Hi Ja-”

“Beck... I’m back.”

“I didn’t think that you and André would finish up this early. Is something wrong?”

“No Beck, I mean _I’m back_! I’m _really_ back!”

He clicked in and jumped up suddenly off his bed. Then he was transfixed.

For a split-second he forgot how to breathe.

“You mean...”

Jade nodded.

Beck was so happy he began to tear up slightly. It was just so surreal. His head was spinning. Was this it? Had he gotten Jade back for good?

He couldn't contain himself any longer. They dashed into each other’s arms, and indulged in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet! ;) Review pretty please. xx


	5. Chapter 5

The picotee blue sky was alight with celestially beautiful stars, which chose to shine down on two teenage lovers one night- or rather, early morning. The air was crisp and clam yet there was just enough wind to lightly sway the hammock which Beck and Jade were nestled on. Jade’s head rested on Beck’s shoulder and her legs lay across his, while Beck had his arm around Jade’s shoulder. Blankets were strewn across their laps to keep them from freezing in the brumal morning air, but each other's embraces were all the warmth they needed.

The pair were engaged in light conversation, when Jade suddenly became silent.

“Jade?” Beck said in an attempt to get her attention. When that failed, he lightly nudged his girlfriend.

“Huh?” Jade said, slightly dazed. “What?”

“You okay? You zoned out again.”

“I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. I can tell when you’re lying.”

“Then why’d you ask if I’m okay if you know I’m not!?”

“Okay! Sorry!”

The pair became hushed again. Jade turned her head away, silently fuming. After a short while, Beck spoke up.

“It’s _him_ again,” Jade became suddenly tense. “isn’t it?”

Shaking off her surprise, Jade retorted, “You’re going to have to be a bit more specific about who _him_ is.”

She said it as if she had no idea whom Beck was referring to.

She did.

“You know exactly who I’m talking about.”

Sighing, Jade rolled over to face her boyfriend. “Okay, yes. It is.”

“You need to forget about him. Blake Jefferson is in your past.”

“I know! But I can’t get him out of my head! It’s killing me!”

Beck winced at her choice of words. He’d already been through a period when Jade was presumed dead. He didn’t want to be reminded of that.

“Babe, it’s been six months since you last saw him.”

“Yes! I’m aware of that! But you should know better than anyone what he put us through!”

Beck scolded himself. He _should_ be more sensitive about this. He _did_ know how devastating everything had been: his girlfriend ripped away from him for a year, no-one believing him when he said she was still out there, the never-ending search, finding her and discovering what hell she’d been put through. Beck noticed the bruises. He’d lost a part of himself during that dreadful year. Then, even when he had her back, she didn’t remember who she was. Beck had to wait six months for her memory to come back. It was agonising for him, to have her back, have her there with him, but knowing she wasn’t really _all_ there.

He took Jade’s hands in his. “I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t easy for you, it wasn’t easy for me either. I just want to forget about it. I want to put it all behind us. _But_ if you ever need to talk about it, I’m here. I’m sorr-.”

Jade put her finger over his mouth. “It’s okay Beck. I know it was just as hard for you as it was for me. And, you’re right, we need to try and forget about it.”

Beck leaned in closer. “You know everything’s okay now, right? I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jade brushed her lips against Beck’s. Now let’s shut up about this, okay?”

“Okay.” Beck enveloped his arms around Jade, and she fell asleep in his embrace.

**XXXXXXX**

The next day, Beck and Jade woke up late for school. They ran back inside Beck’s RV and quickly got changed (Jade kept some of her clothes in the RV anyway). It was a scramble to get ready. Beck threw on a tan, checked shirt, charcoal Jeans, Black boots, and briskly brushed his hair. Jade could only find her black miniskirt, leggings, and boots, so had to borrow one of Beck’s shirts.

“Come on Jade, we’re already 15 minutes late.” Beck informed Jade, who was sitting on Beck’s bed, sipping a cup of coffee (there was always time for coffee, as Jade liked to believe).

Jade groaned. “Can’t we just ditch?”

“Nope.” Beck said, popping the ‘p’. “Come on.” He took Jade by the hand and pulled her out of the door.

They each took their own car, with Jade pulling out of the Oliver’s driveway first. They were about a block away from Hollywood Arts when Jade suddenly slammed on her brakes. Beck quickly slammed on his after, just centimetres away from her car’s back bumper. He got out and poked his head through Jade’s open car window.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I-I thought I...” Jade glanced outside her car window. “Ugh! Never mind.”

A cacophony of car horns erupted from behind them.

“Well, come on, we better get going before a mob of drivers comes at us with pitchforks and torches.”

Beck raced back to his car. Jade took one last look outside the window once more before starting up her car again.

They both had Sikowitz’s acting class first and knowing their insane teacher, he was probably even later than they were. Unfortunately, Sikowitz was already in his room when they arrived.

“Beck! Jade! You’re late!” Boomed Sikowitz. “Class is over now.”

“But Sikowitz, we still have 35 minutes left.” Robbie pointed out.

Sikowitz looked perplexed. “What? That can’t be right.” He checked his watch which, curiously, was around his ankle instead of his wrist. “Oh, you’re right. Well, in that case, talk amongst yourselves.”

Jade turned to Beck. “I told you we could’ve ditched.”

**XXXXXXX**

Near the end of Sikowitz’s class, Sikowitz actually decided to do some teaching. He informed the students that they were required to help out in the new school production. At lunch, Tori, Beck, Cat, Jade, Robbie, and André were sitting in the Asphalt Café looking over the script they’d been given.

“Heeey guuuuys!” Sang the ever upbeat Trina Vega.

The gang grumbled their ‘hello’s’ (apart from Jade who told her to go away), never taking their eyes off the script.

“Whatcha got there?” Trina asked, before taking a sip of her coffee.

“It’s a script for a play Sikowitz gave us.” Tori answered, still focused more on the papers than on her sister.

“Ooh! I wanna join!”

“Sorry Trina, Sikowitz asked us to pick the cast and we’ve pretty much already decided.” André informed her.

“I’m sure there’s still one small role I could have. Maybe a back-up singer, an understudy, or maybe there’s-”

“No, Trina.” Tori cut her off.

“If I could just take a look at the script...” Trina leaned over in-between Jade and Robbie to look at the script, but as she did, the lid on her coffee fell off, and poured down on Jade’s back.

“YOU IDIOT!” Jade screamed.

Trina backed away. “Sorry!”

Jade was seething. _“Do you know how hot that was?!”_

Trina ran off.

“At least no coffee got on the script.” Robbie noted.

Jade looked like she was about to slap Robbie when Beck intervened.

“Jade, I think I have a spare shirt in the back of my car.” He tossed her his car keys.

“Thanks.” She muttered.

She stomped off to the parking lot, mumbling about how she was going to kill Trina, when she suddenly ducked behind Beck’s car.

She’d thought that she’d seen him again. She wondered if she was going crazy.

“Hey Jade.” Came a voice from behind her.

Jade whipped around and punched whomever was there in their gut.

When she saw who she’d hit, she groaned (but internally sighed, relieved). “Oh, it’s just you.”

Sinjin was lying on the ground, clutching his stomach.

“Ooowwww!” he moaned.

Without giving him an apology Jade hurried back to her table, stepping over the writhing Sinjin.

“Hey!” Beck greeted his girlfriend. “Did you get the shirt?”

“Oh, uh- you were wrong, there wasn’t one there.”

**XXXXXXX**

Jade was sleeping back at her own home tonight. The house was eerily silent since she was the only one home. Her little brother was staying over at his friend’s, and her parents were both working late. Jade threw Beck’s coffee stained shirt in the washing machine, slipped out of her clothes and showered. She got dressed into her black-blue pyjamas and made her way to the kitchen to make her favourite hot drink.

Hearing the kettle make the ‘click’ sound she adored so much, she rummaged through the kitchen cupboards and retrieved a mug. After making a good amount of coffee- so much it nearly overflowed- Jade began to head back upstairs.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone outside the house. Upon making out who it was she jumped back and dropped her coffee, sending the dark beverage and shattered porcelain across the carpet. Jade darted upstairs to her room.

It was _him_ again.

Grabbing her bag which she’d slung on her bed earlier, she got her Pearphone and jacket and stuffed them in, fumbling with the bag’s zipper so she kept on getting the jacket caught in it. She slung the bag on her shoulder and raced to her bedroom window. She thrust open the curtains, and pulled open the blinds and the window. Without looking back she jumped out the window in one swift movement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this time a Sinjin was harmed in the making of this fanfiction. Sorry Sinj. :’(


End file.
